


Fraser and the Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Crossover, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Fraser and the Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Fraser and the Ray
    
    by Lorene Turner and Jenn Scott
    
    Ray: What are we going to do tonight, Fraser?
    
     Fraser: The same thing we do every night, Ray, try to protect the world.
    
     Dief: *Narf* poit!
    
     It's Fraser and the Ray
     Fraser and the Ray
     One is a genius
     The other's OK
     To prove the Mountie's worth
     They'll leave us all in mirth
     They're kinky
     They're Fraser and the Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray...
    
    But, Lorene, you didn't finish it...the theme's longer now, remember?
    :^) 
    
    For just one hour each week,
    A new plot will be unfurled.
    The boys will save the meek,
    And many DueSies will be hurled.
    
    They're Fraser and the Ray.
    Yes, Fraser and the Ray.
    When "Due South" is renewed,
    We all will shout, "Hooray!"
    They solve all sorts of crime,
    And get saved just in time.
    They're Fraser,
    They're Fraser and the Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray...
    
    Sorry, couldn't resist.  :^)
    
    Jenn S.
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
